


come back to me

by MittyRRoseLovely100



Category: Cloak & Dagger (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-10 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15291669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MittyRRoseLovely100/pseuds/MittyRRoseLovely100
Summary: Tandy stops by Tyrone's house.





	come back to me

she stared at the picture of the two brothers. Both were wearing matching smiles and waving at the camera.“Was this billy?” she asked, turning to face Tyrone. He nodded from his place at the bottom of the stairs.

 

“That was 2 months before the accident. We use to go to the beach all the time” 

 

Tandy nodded and turned her attention back towards the picture. Billy stood tall with broad shoulders and his arm wrapped around a younger version of Tyrone. The setting sun and roaring waves behind them lit up their smiles. They looked happy. 

 

She dragged her hands lightly against the glass surface and smiled.“ you must miss him” 

 

She didn't need to turn around to know he was smiling, she could hear it in his voice.

 

“So much”

 

She nodded. She missed her dad too. She wondered if he spent days thinking about billy like she did with her dad. Constantly turning memories over and over in her head, trying to make sense of what happened.

 

Next to the picture of Tyrone and billy was a picture of his parents. His dad had his arms wrapped around his mom, who seemed to be in mid-laugh when the picture was taken. The picture was framed in silver metal in the design of flowers. 

 

Her heart clenched at the site. She looked up towards the ceiling, blinking to get rid of the sudden blurriness in her eyes. The creak of the stairs notified her of Tyrone climbing the stairs. She felt his breathe against the back of her neck as he hovered right behind her shoulder.

 

“ you okay?” he asked, concern leaking from his voice.

 

Tandy nodded. She didn't have a right to feel upset. She didn't have a right to be upset. It wasn't his fault she had a shitty mom. Both of them lost somebody, not just her.

 

Tyrone placed a hand on her shoulder. “Its okay to be upset, I miss him too”

 

She looked back at him. His eyes were so soft as they looked at her. She smiled at his concerned expression. His eyebrows were drawn together and his head was tilted to the side. He was always worried about her even when he shouldn't be. 

 

The sound of keys in a lock made them jump apart. A woman, with a phone pressed against her ear and bags hanging from her arm, walked through the door.

 

Tandy blushed when the dark-skinned women eyes instantly met hers. 

 

She turned towards her son with a raised eyebrow.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of work. Hope you enjoy.


End file.
